The Perfect Storm
by TheReddQueen
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru had reached the pinnacle of his reign as the Lord of the Western Lands since the death of Naraku. But not even his lands are completely safe once an African Queen is brought to his throne room along with premonitions declaring he seeks the help of his half-brother and the miko.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot Chapter: If somone likes ill keep writing. Same with the Kings Concubine! Follow, Fav, Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Forecast**

* * *

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" yelled the half demon as he killed another demon that had attacked the village. This had been the second one in that day that came randomly and attacked Kaede's village savagely with goal or desire but to slaughter.

"Inuyasha!" Yelled a priestess as she drew back her arrow and shot it towards the demon now flopping lifelessly on the ground. Pink miko energy engulfed the small area and purified it upon contact.

The woman ran up to the hanyou with a frown as she put her bow on her back watching as the dark energy left the being and vanished into the atmosphere away from sight.

"What the hell Kagome! I said go back and I'll take care of this!" Yelled Inuyasha as he watched the woman look up at the sky and frown before she looked at him. Her red and white miko robes rustled in the wind slightly. Her long wavy longs blew freely without restraint as her arms went up to get the bow off her back and an arrow.

"I'm priestess of this village now Inuyasha! So I'm doing my job rather you like it or not!" She yelled before notching another arrow in her bow and releasing it. He watched as her miko energy surged and flew towards something at a distance in the tree line.

With his great eyes sight he watched as it burst and slowly the same black energy escape from the rogue demon she sensed into the nothing. He looked back to the woman he held mixed feeling for watching as his courting mark lay on her shoulders in a greyish hue. When he first placed the mark there it had a pinkish hue and now over the course of a week it shined grey.

'_What does this mean?_' he thought.

She caught his stare and smiled lopsidedly. "Inuyasha? You coming?" She asked as she held out her hand and slung her equipment onto her back. "Kaeda made stew and I'm sure Sango and Miroku are back from Sango's village."

Pushing his thoughts back into a black box in the recess of his mind for later, he walked forward and picked the woman up practically throwing the woman on his back before racing back home to the family.

* * *

Heat arose in her chest and blazed in her body like a raging inferno. Sweat glistened and crawled down the many powers of her body trying to offer futile relief to her burning mocha flesh. The cries and screams of her people ran in a blurred frenzy in different directions trying to escape the death that she knew would be imminent.

She crawled up the ivory stone steps and gold columns of an Egyptian shrine and shakily turned to look out with misty blue eyes at the smoke filled streets of Cairo. Cuts and bruises littered her body frugally with blood seeping from a side wound she endured. Darkness stretched across the great pyramids and crumbled a few of her ancestor's treasures, legacies, and heirlooms. Smoke fogged the night air with sprouts of fire breaking out in various portions of her beloved city. She clutched her forehead staring out in horror feeling her thick unnatural white hair stick to her skin like her white robe did.

Pottery, food stands, crates, and other items lay abandoned and broken on the streets as people ran and knocked them over trying to escape the fire that brought death's hand at their doors. Wild animals ran through the streets in chaotic fear causing a few to fall and others to become toppled over. Demonic beings chased her people with her soldiers fighting relentlessly to save them all.

Children stood huddled in a corner in fetal positions scared of the scene before them coughing and slowly suffocating from the smoke filling up their lungs and drawing tears to their faces. Her heart was full of sorrow as she looked up into the sky noticing the sun had almost gone completely out. Dark skies had covered what was supposed to be the noon sky leaving her lands in darkness and ravaged by unknown shadowy beasts.

She stood on her banister calling out to the heavens to relieve them of the blazing firestorm's grip and to strike down the malicious beings that killed mindlessly. It did very little calming down the growing fire that was taking over her city. Coughing profusely she crouched over against a column as her blue eyes turned silver. Another lightning strike came down to destroy another herd of demons flooding her homeland. The woman had grown tired of fighting for weeks against the beings who had managed to triple in numbers against their powers and she could no longer keep them at bay.

"How could this have happened to us?" She asked out loud as tears streamed down her face unabashedly. She was never one for hysterics or public display of emotion but this was like reliving the infamous plague spoken in the biblical texts of Moses her great ancestor. She created plans for if she was to fail her people but they did not listen. They had grown sheltered underneath her and her sister's rule over Egypt and considered her a god amongst men; praising her of her unearthly ability in which she used to sooth the earth and provide resources for her people.

It had happened in a matter of weeks as shadowy creatures formed into strange demonic beasts that terrorized parts of Africa. Beasts that she never seen before in a variety of colors that moved like an ominous cloud. She looked up now at the eclipsed red sun and pain from the earth shook her so hard she wept on the marble floor watching her people struggle to escape and fight for their lives that she knew would end regardless. Giant statues of Anubis and Amon were tumbling down from the wreckage by the demons.

Homes were being terrorized and crushed right before her eyes. She could do nothing but watch helplessly as everything she had been trained to protect, honor, cherish, and love was taken from her in matter of minutes.

"Ororo!"

She looked behind her as her younger sister ran holding her child's head cradling the precious cargo to her body. Ororo flew down and reached for her weeping sister. Both had brown skin and the same curvy yet tall figures except the oldest sister donned white thick glossy hair and the other had black of the same kind dressed in a gold caftan. Her eyes were rimmed with redness as she tried to protect her crying child.

"Where's your husband?" She asked as she looked around frantically searching for the male.

"I don't know!" She screamed as the earth beneath them shook. "Please come with us! We can run from this! We need you!" she said as she pulled on her older sister. Azure stared into russet with resolve of what must be done.

Eyes glowed silver before her body lifted into the air to try one last time. Her snowy hair billowed around her along with her dress and gold bangles as the skies raged with self-righteousness and anger resulting in sixty mile per hour winds and increasing. Lightning struck in various directions killing hoards of demons that tried to escape her wrath. She reached out as a demon rushed towards her. His aura felt intense unlike anything she'd ever felt in her entire life since the death of their father.

She looked at it closely noticing its silvers strands of hair and man like build. This one was unlike the rest as he pulled back his hand with claws extending. His skin was like that of the moonlight donning stripped clothing that looked foreign to her eyes. His eyes glowed red as he aimed his claws with the intent on her destruction. She called forth a powerful bolt with one hand and reached out to touch his flesh with the other. Her slender finger reached out with determination and perseverance as she pulled everything she had to stop the onslaught that she was sure was to be delivered by the mighty foe.

What she felt her finger touch his flesh her misty eyes widened in shock. What she felt terrified her and enlightened her.

* * *

"Die." Spoke the great demon lord as his poisonous whip flickered and beheaded his imprudent target. Demon gore and a slit of blood spilled on to the soil of the earth as the 'Killing Perfection' stood tall looking down at his latest victim with distaste. The monkey demon's death was a senseless slaughter that didn't need to have been committed yet due to recent events it had to be.

Sudden demon breakouts and terrorization of the human villages began to happen frequent these days. He had noticed the strange occurrences in the lands around his own reported by the other lords but it had yet to reach his own until now. He stood on the boarder of his lands watching over them with keen golden eyes.

Since the death of Naraku things had calmed significantly. No wars had broken out on his lands at least. His people prospered, the crops grew well, and no signs of population sickness had struck the pathetic humans which had come to live in his lands. He looked out at the horizon as the sun slowly arose higher into the sky that early morning. With a sigh of having just a moment's peace by himself ended he ran back to his castle.

Trees blurred past him as he ran through the trees enjoying the wind in his face. His mind thought back on the frequent rogue demon attacks randomly around the area. Such occurrences haven't happened since Naraku and his offspring. This caused him to grimace before racing home to deal with the matters of his court.

As he grew closer he heard a loud sound of his guards ranting and arguing. Grunts and violent yells grew increasingly in sound the closer he came. His demonic hearing picked up on the sounds of metals and rustling sounds. He sped up his pace wondering what could be causing such a commotion in his court. He'd watch haughtily from his throne room down at all the beggars, criminals, civilians, etc that came to him for one reason or another but never did he hear such a ruckus so early in the morning.

The sky rumbled and his honey hues glanced above him noticing the darkening skies and wind pick up. A flash of lightening could be seen flashing in the heavens above his home. "Hm." He muttered before deciding to use his energy ball to transport himself quickly to the cause of commotion.

"Get off of me this instance!"

He listened to the foreign language spewing from what could only be a woman's voice. He landed in his court room and looked around at some of his men sprawled out on the floor beneath him and while others seem to rush forward towards someone. His gold eyes narrowed on what appeared to be someone being held down in the center of the room.

Being surrounded in his throne room was a figure unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Being held down was a tall woman with ebony colored skin that glistened underneath the moonlight. Her hair was long and thick like a snowstorm. She donned odd clothing that hugged her form in a golden sheath with matching gold jewelry and a head piece. She looked up to him and that's when he noticed her blue eyes that slowly began to turn silver. Lightening could be seen in their deaths striking much like the heavens above them.

"Let her go." He muttered.

His men stopped advancing towards her still holding their weapons and surging their demonic energy just in case.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You've come!" squealed his servant as he scurried in his short robe over to his master. His green skin sweating from fear as he held his staff ready to attack the woman. "This impudent woman refuses to listen to my orders and speaks foolishness that no one understands. Shall I have her killed sire?"

He watched the tall woman glare heatedly at the toad with her stormy eyes before looking up at him waiting on his response.

"Jaken."

"Yes My Lord!" Exclaimed the toad excitedly as he waited by his foot for a direct order. He looked up to his master with wide yellow eyes gripping his staff fierce fully ready to do his master's bidding.

"Leave us." He ordered never losing eye contact with the mysterious woman. She looked around her as the foreign men backed away from her allowing her space. They wore clothing she'd never sent hat wrapped around the body and bunged in high shoes. Surely they would overheat in such garments. She felt natures soothing wind and understood the regions temperament. She had journeyed a great distance from home. More than she realized it seemed.

"Bu-B-But Sir!" He squawked before getting a death glare from his master.

The tall male with golden eyes stared back at her and flicked his hand. Suddenly everyone in the room rushed away providing them privacy. All was silent as the two opponents stood in the middle of the Lord's throne room. Both analyzed and assessed each other's strength but neither moving forward.

The woman's eyes flickered before she picked up a sandaled foot and walked towards the man. He stood his ground with fingers spread just in case he would need to defend himself. Taking in her aura was intoxicating. She smelt of the wind and spring rain. His skin prickled as she approached him causing tiny hairs on his flesh to stand on end.

When she reached to stand in front of him face to face, he only had about and inch or two above her build. She stood strong and daring in front of him like she was his equal. His own beast arose to the occasion spreading his aura out for the woman to submit. He air was thick and heavy with electricity the was suffocated the room as the two battled for dominance showing power and strength. Neither one backed down as cerulean met gold.

She reached out with a finger steadily and before he realized it she touched his forehead. Everything around him spun and images whirled passed his mind faster than he could measure. What he saw he could not fathom nor did he believe such a thing could have happened after the death of the shikon jewel. Before darkness swallowed him completely, he watched as the world crumbled and yet the sea stood out swallowing him whole in their midst. He drowned without realizing he could swim.

* * *

Well! That's right! She's black!

**OMG! A black girl!**

LoL

1. **THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!**! I'm just using the storm character and I even debauched her background. Storm is Kenyan/American but in my fic she's Egyptian! Don't like it...then go read something else.

2. This story will focus heavily on Inu/Kag just as equally as it will on Sesshoumaru.

3. I have to say I rather enjoyed writing this pilot chapter. "Snaps fingers" "YYYYYEEESSSSSSS" I'm feeling myself today.

**Ok REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ruin

**I hope everyone ahd a lovely holiday! Here is another chapter for you. I will be utilizing my beta's again in the near future! But they deserved a break from me! LoL**

* * *

**Reveiw Follow Fav!**

**Chapter 2: Ruin**

* * *

"What the hell!" the young male yelled out as he carved through another demon that loped at them blindly with fangs barring. Bare feet crushed the grass underneath its weight before launching his frame at the target at hand. With sword pulled out in attack he sliced through his enemy before gravity took hold of him and pulled him down towards the ground. Silver silk blew in the wind uncaring and unaffected by the violence surrounding it. His long sword lay untarnished by the blood that dripped along its edges onto the forest floor. Tall trees stood around them with branches twisting high into the air and green foliage that covered patches of the forest floor. The soft buzzing of a bee flying from a nearby saplings suckling nectar was heard along with the calling of birds above in warning.

"Inuyasha move!"

The young man quickly stepped sideways from the pink energy incrusted arrow whizzing passed his face and struck another enemy right in the middle of its forehead before disbursing into many pieces. Miko energy surged around the woman before ballooning into the area. Her signature power wafted over his skin gently in a soft caress before retreating into her body. The soft vibrations of her power left a soft hum in his sensitive ears that perched in her direction. He looked out at the spot where the demon was vanquished, its rage echoed into the surrounding forest and left an odd signature of a dark presence even after its death.

Red fire rat robes blew softly into the wind as the woman who warned him ran up to his side. Bow and arrow clinked against her side before she maneuvered them into place in a blink of an eye searching for the next target. They both continued to scan the forest around them looking with sharp eyes and blazing auras. The tall trees tilted and waved above them letting in sunlight and providing shade on the two warriors. Silence and the whistle of leaves dancing were heard but no other sound of disturbance was detected.

Inuyasha stood up straighter after a few moments observing no sign of immediate danger. Sheathing his Tessaiga, he turned to look at the woman still targeting with her bow and arrow out. Her limbs were loose and yet fixed as she stood with eyes ablaze out into the distance flanking his back. Her brown orbs were narrowed dangerously into the forest line with a strength he noticed she'd developed since her training to become the village miko had begun. His golden eyes watched the soft fall of her hair onto her shoulders wafting slightly in the summer breeze before resting in the crest of her back. The white fabric of her miko blouse hung to her today in a manner that made him yearn to pull her near him. Her chest rose and dropped gently with concentration on whatever sensation inhabited her body. Her green hakama's were tailored like the pants she wore from her time showing off her curves and the soft swell of muscle she had developed from training with Kaede and Sango. She had become quite a warrior since decision to stay in his time period eight months ago. She was a strong female and now went about missions faster than he did. His courting mark sat on her shoulder gleaming in the sunlight provided by the canopy tops of the trees in his forest. His tongue came out and slowly dragged across his pointed canines in longing to remind her of who was alpha.

"_Mine." _

Kagome stared out in front of her with eyes ablaze before she felt a buzz in her consciousness. She concentrated on the task at hand but it was proving to be trying with her senses running amok. Her mouth grew parched and desire rapidly began to torrent through her veins. She spun to Inuyasha with an anomalous expression before she lowered her bow and arrow quizzically. Her eyes trailed downward at her shirt as a pink tinted hue swelled on her cheeks. "Oh my god, you horn dog! Get your mind out of the gutter would you!" She yelled as she cupped her cheeks with one hand and moved out of his view sight.

"Well I wouldn't be thinking about you like that if you would insist on putting on - wait a minute!" He paused watching her as she stomped away from him back towards the village.

"Yo-you heard me?" He asked quickly catching up with her in stride red sleeves blowing as he went.

"Yes, you baka!" She exasperated while securing her bow on her back while walking towards the break in the trees.

"Bu-But how? I didn't say it out loud!" He yelled angrily before he stopped moving. Another scent registered to him and he released a warning growl. Kagome pulled out another arrow and notched up her bow ready for combat.

"It's dark whatever it is." Kagome stated warily. She felt a foreign evil presence approach them at odd angles, possessed and unsure of its route. Her miko powers flared reflexively from the dark energy permeating throughout the serene forest.

Inuyasha nodded before leading the assault and rushing towards the adversary. Gleaming sharp claws flexed and joints popped in preparation of attack. As he approached an odd shadowy creature that crouched low to the ground waited up ahead of him. Glowing rubicund eyes stared at him from a distance among the trees before slanting in a wicked smile. Kagome's footsteps were heard crushing on the grass as she approached behind him. Both stood in defense waiting to see what the shadowy being would do. They watched as it crawled across the floor in a crab like motion before standing on its hind legs. Kagome frowned at its features taking note of its creation seemingly spawned from hell itself. Its black body moved with murderous intent covering sharp claws and jagged teeth that smiled at them twistedly. It quickly ran up to the pair before launching itself violently in their path. Inuyasha's claws sliced through the demon cutting the enigma in half. He watched the strange creature marred smile twist upwardly before disappearing in a smog of black smoke into the air.

"Inuyasha?"

Furry ears turned towards the soft voice that muttered his name before he turned just in time to see Kagome tilt. He ran over catching her as she gripped her forehead with one arm and reached for his hand with the other.

"Kagome!" He yelled pulling her body close to his while his nose checked her over. Concern leaked into his aura and heightened his awareness. His nose inhaled and exhaled lightly over her skin while his hearing trained on the unexpected arrhythmical beating of her heart. He whimpered lowly in his throat as his demon assessed their chosen courted female. He nipped her ear lobe to rouse her before laying his lips lightly over the courting mark on her shoulder that was darkening.

She gripped her forehead while staring at the forest floor waiting for the world to right itself. Trembling hands clenched the fabric of his red hirori securely before moving on their own accord searching for comfort. Her body shook with her fingers and clutched onto his skin with sudden relief. Swallowing thickly, she closed her eyes and focused on pulling herself together before the dizzying feeling retreated. Brown dazed eyes rolled upward with labored breathing onto her sworn protector. "Inuyasha, something's wrong."

* * *

Images whirled in his mind's eye like a flash of pages out of a story book. Bountiful lands and people blurred before him, jumping off the text that he had read about from his ancestor's records of the world in his library.

'_How could this be possible?'_ He wondered looking out over a valley he'd read about only in legends and yet knew it to be real.

The city seemed to be dipped in limestone, alabaster, marble, turquoise, and gold, dazzling underneath the warm touch of the sun as if it was his child. A child that was birthed from the womb of the large river that wove throughout the land bringing along life and nourishment. Its rivers glistened in the sunshine washing over the soil with its salt deposits and juvenile springs spilling into what looked to be clean kept aqueducts and water passages.

Golden columns rose high supporting high ceilings and open layouts. Tall buildings from polished slate and stone stood proudly housing families of various wealth. Blue and gold flags waved proudly around the giant city letting all who enter and reside know of the land they walk in. Giant monuments overlooked the city accompanied with large figurines of mutated human and animals. A large palace of white marble and blue undertones shined brightly in the distance. Green pastures with bountiful fruit and vegetables were attended to by farmers and large beasts that ate without haste or fear and roamed freely wherever they desired.

Sesshoumaru looked about the many faces and races among the civilians that lived in the prosperous city. Skins types and texture soft all kind walked through the markets and homes of the land speaking languages that were a mystery to his tongue and ears. Demons and humans conversed, played, shopped, bargained, and lived among each other seemingly in harmony. Children ran about the bazaars and alleyways happily while chasing small chickens and various toys. His golden gaze raked the lands noticing how lush the pastures with the desert surrounding them hiding their little alcove of oasis. Enormous pyramids stretched in the distance with tips catching the suns love and admiration for her resting tributes. The name of his current state burned on his tongue resonating within him.

A loud thundering crack was heard in the heavens slowly bleeding into darkness that shrouded them. It crept up slowly from a distance in the form of clouds blanketing the entire area as far as the sky stretched. A loud scream tore through the city before blood spilled down the stone steps of a home. Large dark clouds came in waves settling over the city as everyone began to stare and run in frenzy from the ominous clouds. Shadow like creatures began to appear, coming out of doors, windows, and other entries and exists. They terrorized everything in sight, killing the people who now ran trying to escape the large city but it was too late.

Sesshoumaru turned around watching as the once shining bright sun began to be swallowed by pure darkness eclipsing until nothing but a red sun burned. He stood still watching as the buildings collapsed, life was taken, resources vanished, and blood stained the once beautiful city. It crumbled into ruin before his very eyes and his claws itched to help somehow; to slaughter the things that harmed such a great thriving city.

His eyes grew wide at the sight unfolding before him. A scent reached his nose that was unlike any other and yet it was familiar to his own. Keen sight glared into the dark skies watching as a woman flew up into the heavens calling upon the skies wrath. Golden eyes widened slightly watching as what appeared to be a more rugged version of himself, rushing blindingly to attack the woman with a raised sword. His body held burns, old wounds, scratches and other forms of injury marking his body in hues of reds, purples, and blacks. His missing arm was replaced with that of something indescribable resembling a mutation of some kind. The arm was black with many injuries and yet it wielded a sword of another unlike his father's fang and his forged one. Blurred vision of red began to seep and he shook his head watching his reelection aim deadly claws at her person.

The tall woman stood still in front of him with lengthy silver tresses bouncing softly in the air alongside of him watching the fall of her home. The images blurred and slowly he was brought back to the present. Her finger had lowered shakily from his forehead down to her side, eyes misted over as she stared at him holding purpose in her heart.

"This is to pass if you and your kin don't stop the threat that is born from your lands." She explained watching the colors of his eyes change like the morning sunrise.

"That is absurd." He countered staring at her without so much as flinching from the ghastly prophecy. The skin on his stump tingled with the shocking memory of being attached to something vile. Finally his eyes settled on their honey hues while gazing at the woman before him. Her hair now fell gently like soft clouds around her body unlike his own that fell down his back like a fountain. Silver storms changed to their blue jewels while staring back at him with openness and waiting for his reception. A long gold and blue staff was held in one hand with an odd symbol of an arch on top. Her toned body was draped in soft white and gold sheer fabric that exposed her arms and the tops of her breasts. Skin bronzed shimmered in the inflowing sunlight through the windows and entrances of his palace and curiosity flowed throughout him. He couldn't deny from his readings she looked everything like an Egyptian queen. She held the scent of fresh rain and moonflower, yet none of her ancestry could be detained. He narrowed his eyes controlling himself from thinking too much about the unknown woman demanding his help. He took a step towards her before walking past her completely shrugging her motive from his mind.

Flabbergasted she watched him walk away nonchalantly with an open mouth agape. _'The nerve!'_ She thought enraged at his complete dismissal of her person.

"Hn" He muttered not sure he believed her vision to be as imperative as she conveyed. But there was much for him to do that morning and he was already expected on the council that ran Japan. He grew agitated at the thought of attending the morning's asinine meeting. The council continued to uphold demon customs but yet they fought among each other for dominion like greedy insects always expressing their hierarchy of things should one fall out of line. His sensitive hearing could pick up the conversation in his war room and the subject was one that he thought didn't deserve a thought let alone his company. But he had to show up otherwise they would assume his lands was anything less than polished.

He stopped in his tracks to regard the woman. "If you have tangible proof then I will take heed. But know this woman, your accusations and visions are useless to me as of this moment. Leave before I return. " He commanded.

Her eyes widened before she took a step forward. "And if I choose otherwise?" She challenged.

He turned his head to look at her with sharp eyes. "Then I will kill you."

She titled her head up in defiance with eyes flashing from his attack on the truth of her visions and intentions. Blue eyes sparkled in the light of the sun pouring into his grand foyer and reflected off of her mocha skin. Her gold accessories chimed with the light movement of her hand settling on her hip. She closed her eyes knowing patience was her only leverage in this discussion with the demon lord.

"Then we have an issue." She stated bolding slightly shocking the demon who turned with a narrow gaze. He watched the woman glide to stand in front of him with challenge. He growled to the woman in warning and flexed his aura for her submission and yet she flared her own in contest. She stood with arms down and head held high with no means to attack him but hell bent on him hearing every word she had to say.

Disputing her claims he quickly reached out with his hand and gripped her wrist pulling her towards him as he sniffed her and forced his aura on her form. Shocked she pushed back causing the wind to pick up outside. Electrical currents ran through the room from the charged energy of the two. Its demeanor took on a physical appearance in white and blue tones conducting from one to the other. His soldiers felt the growing power coming from the large entry way and he quickly sent out a warning for everyone to not interrupt him or provide aid.

"I am Ororo, Pharaoh of Egypt, Queen of the Nile and its surrounding nations, and descendent of the great demon Pharaoh Ramses." She stated proudly looking up into his sunburst orbs with dignity.

His eyes widened at her statement before darkening at her refutation of his authorization. His hand came up slowly with the index finger standing alongside the middle finger. His beast roared for submission from the female quickly assessing her and labeling her as a strong female that needed to be reprimanded. Her scent blew around the room along with her raw energy and settled somewhere in the far reaches of his mind blanketing his senses. Danger provoked him when it brought to him this woman who defied everything in the land she walked upon.

She shuttered at the feel of his power wrapping around her and pushing for her to give in and desist. She resisted with all her might with the desire to show the male in front of her, that she was no easy feat. Strange and yet commanding eyes scowled at her stance. She focused maintaining her control trying not to cause a storm to brew in his large castle and stir the others of their struggle. His demon was unlike anything she'd felt since her great grandfather was alive and it shook her of its ferocity. _'He is more powerful than I realized._' She pondered. _'Yet, he is lacking.'_ She assessed before pushing back onto him. His demonic energy raked her flesh and she tried not to shiver from his touch. Just a surge of his energy was intoxicating and she looked onto him assessing his build. He was everything foreign to her in more ways than she had time to notice. His skin was pastel like the moon and blessed by her gloss, bestowing upon him long silver hair spun by spiders. She noticed his symbols and immediately recognized the clan he derived. 'You have one hell of a pedigree.' She alleged holding her ground feeling her dress slowly rise.

"And I will make demands rather on my lands or not!" She declared with hair rising fully off of her base of her neck.

The words barely escaped their chambers before she was lifted by her throat. Just as quickly he watched her body mist and seep through his hands like clouds before conforming back into her original solid form a foot away from him. She held her staff in both hands righteously. "I did not come here for a physical altercation. If you are so inclined to believe me and help your people then I will seek help elsewhere." She stated before gripping her staff tightly and walking forward and standing before him. "But know this, the blood of your people and the collapse of your kingdom that your fathers built will rest solely on your shoulders and there will be nothing left to gift to your future sons and daughters of your legacy." She cautioned before turning and walking away pulling in her aura along with her. "Is this the way of an Eastern king I wonder?" She asked before walking away down the marble steps of his palace.

An arched eyebrow arose before he simply moved forward to deal with more pressing matters of the actual land he now ruled under an iron fist. He felt oddly deterred and fought the urge to placate his beast and teach her how to submit since she lacked the sense to do so. _'Infuriating woman'_ He raged in annoyance. Clutching his one hand in a tight hold he calmed himself. _"I will deal with you when this is over."_

* * *

Sango stood on the hill top overlooking the village that she now called home. After a few months training to restore her body from birthing babies she relished in her return to combat. She performed her duties as mom and also announced that she would not just stay a housewife. Miroku was highly against it but they compromised and so she was at least in charge of the border around the village and teaching the basics of self-defense to the villagers.

She shielded her eyes watching the sun climb higher into the sky above her. A soft breeze whistled by blowing her long ponytail in the wind with it. She rotated her other arm flexing it for preparation of the day's battles and missions to come. With her Hiraikotsu in hand she breathed in heavily the fresh scent of a new day.

Her eyes were soft watching as the people went on their day to day lives. Despite the constant danger of a new day, they still got up in the morning and picked the grain from the rice fields. The men came together as a solid unit to construct homes with the barest necessities or to help their neighbor fix their own establishments. More children were outside playing and running around the dirt roads in by the creeks catching fish or playing tag. Seeing life just carry on was a blessing from nature and yet watching the villagers continue to prosper despite all the recent demonic attacks were a testimony to the human spirit. She smiled before looking down and placing a hand to her womb. She had a few of her own and they too were her testimony to her strength.

"The attacks are becoming more frequent and getting bolder."

Sango quickly dropped her hand and turned to see the monk walk behind her before taking his place at her side. He looked out over at the villagers and frowned. "I fear something is drawing the demons here but I haven't been able to place who or what." He said holding his staff tightly before looking at his wife standing before him in combat attire. He couldn't help the smile that spread seeing her in her natural element.

Sango nodded turning to her husband giving her full attention. "I agree Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome had been out patrolling the forests and they said the same thing except they are reporting more demon attacks on the south end. Strange ones at that."

"Who could be starting trouble now? You would think the death of Naraku four years ago would make everyone want peace for years to come." He said before seeing something fly in his peripheral vision. A mass flew from a distance at them before coming into view. Sango stepped forward and waved watching her brother come into town on the back of Kirara with Shippo bringing up the rear. The pair waited expectantly for word when the trio dropped to the ground before them on the hilltop.

"Guys!" Kohaku greeted before the large firecat demon landed solidly getting her bearings before he dismounted swinging one long leg after the other. He was now taller with a much deeper voice than before. He donned his village slayer's uniform with his new massive weapon hoisted on his back. Pride swelled in her heart at seeing her brother grow to be the great demon slayer standing before her.

Shippo hopped off the back of the cat too and onto the shoulders of Kohaku waving with a cheeky grin. "You guys won't believe the stuff we crossed on the way here!" He stated.

Kohaku looked towards his family with a serious expression donning his face at the mention of the subject. "I came to stop by and give some news about what's been going on with the recent attacks lately." He stated shocking the two who were just discussing the change of events.

"What did you see?" Miroku asked pushing the greeting he was about to bestow on the back of his tongue.

Kohaku walked up to them while petting the soft fur of Kirara's. "Demon outbreaks have been frequenting the lands as of late. And not just demons but more human related crimes have increased as well. I went off and investigated as far as I could and I've noticed the attacks are patterned along the western border and coming this way from the North." He shook his head at the rest. "But that's all I could find. I'm stopping more these days for the human attacks than anyth-."

"Yo!"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha and Kagome run from the tree line to their destination. Inuyasha had Kagome perched on his back as she waved to them while hanging onto the demon beneath her. Everyone waited patiently for their arrival before speaking again. When they made it, Kagome slid off of Inuyasha and he followed to stand next to her. Kohaku waved to Inuyasha and smiled. "Long time no see Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded and smirked before folding his arms and tucking them in his sleeve characteristically. "How you doing kid? I see you ran into the little runt on the way here." He mocked.

"Hey!" Shippo yelled out barring a tiny fist. Kohaku nodded. "You guys should really consider putting up a barrier around the village until these attacks die down." He warned looking about them all. "Something about all of this is odd and strange."

"What did you find?" Inuyasha asked.

"Odd things." He answered and repeated the information he gave to his sister. "Demons are attacking and random in a mindless motion. Also, there have been odd sinister demons recently that I'm finding in strange places."

"Shadow demons?" Sango asked gripping her weapon tightly in her hand.

Shippo nodded. "Before I met up with Kohaku on my way home, a shadow demon tried to attack me out of nowhere. Kohaku happen to be passing and he slayed it."

Kohaku nodded before continuing. "It looked really creepy and when I destroyed it, it vanished into the air like puffs of smoke. It's the oddest demon I've ever seen. And it just looked at you with red eyes before attacking."

"We slayed more of them today." Inuyasha stated as everyone turned to him with questions. "At first one or maybe two would show up once or twice throughout the week. Now more of them are showing up in herds."

Kohaku nodded. "I've killed quite a few of them and they all die the same."

"I'll work on building a barrier today then." Kagome shook her head. "I have a bad feeling about all of this." She voiced looking at her companions.

Everyone nodded in agreement thinking about their plan of action. The wind blew again ruffling the grass and taking a few leaves with it. Birds called out and began flying away all at once in herds. The air began to still and settle on their skins with ominous vibrations. The hairs on Inuyasha's arm began to stand on end and his ears moved on his head in the direction behind him. Turning his body with a scowl on his lips, he breathed in the blowing air separating the scents as they registered with his demon. Slowly he reached for his sword before looking out at the horizon taking a step forward.

"Do you feel that?" Sango asked gripping her weapon tightly in a fist lifting it somewhat at an angle to dismount into the air. Kagome felt anxiety and she quickly picked up an arrow and took the bow from her back slowly. She walked over to Inuyasha who picked her up on his backside and rushed off towards the offending smell. Miroku took to his staff and began pulling out sutra's before chasing after them. Kohaku readily jumped onto Kirara baring his weapon before the cat took off in the direction of the source with Shippo preparing his fox magic.

Everyone went out quickly towards the forest rushing to see what was coming at them with such haste. When they all made it to the edge of the village the sound of snickering and growling grew louder. Kagome released a bow that blazed through the tree line and hit something as it yelled in fiery anguish. Pink miko energy lit up the area annoying the creatures in the shadows drawing them out. Suddenly many red eyes had shown coming towards them snarling as they came. Everyone raised their weapons watching them before many creatures burst through the tree line with raised claws ready to attack.

"Shadow demons!" Kohaku yelled before releasing his weapon along with his sister's. The two bone manipulated weapons flew out and sliced a few that were unfortunately unable to escape their paths. Each creature was sliced in half before disbursing in a puff of smoke into the air around them.

"Tessaiga!" Yelled Inuyasha with his sword engulfing into blinding yellow energy before released onto the devilish swarm. He struck his foe yet the others paid no heed and kept attacking.

"Look More!" Yelled Miroku, who took out a few of his own before hitting a few on the head with his staff.

"I'll go check on the children and warn the village!" Yelled Sango before she turned to run when suddenly the sky grew instantly dark. She looked up watching the swift movement of clouds billowing into the area at different directions. Flabbergasted, she watched the ominous display above her with trepidation. The Inutaichi continued on attacking the foe taking note of the changing weather above them. The wind picked up blowing themselves to and fro as they carried on the attacks. The dark clouds lit up with lights before thunder boomed in their eardrums. They all reflexively ducked at the sound before peering up at the sky and defending themselves against the hoard. Lightning struck directly in front of them right onto the shadowy demon jumping out to attack them. Immediately upon contact it vanished. Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome's waist and jumped a few feet back.

"Lightening doesn't strike in the same place twice." Kagome calmed before more bolts of violent energy struck the earth's surface hitting the targets and also landing in the same area it did before.

Blinking she looked up at the sky and through up a barrier. "I guess I was proven wrong."

The group huddled together flanking each other's backs as they tried to pinpoint the source of power that seemingly was helping them defeat their dark foes. It was too hard to tell with the dark clouds and lightening bursting at odd intervals around them.

"Whatever is happening, nature seems to be on our side!" Miroku yelled over the crackle and boom in the heavens.

* * *

"It is a notable threat, one in which we should not turn our backs!"

"It's just low level demons and humans. Why should we pay it any attention?"

Sesshoumaru sat with a bored expression in his war room as the demon council argued about the newest development in the land. He took his rightful place at his throne sitting at the head of the long table. His demonic aura poured into the room announcing himself as alpha male of his pack and the Inu clan. He had just recently been admitted to his position having earned it from his experience as lord and his power ranking. He hosted the week's meetings at his home which he now greatly regretted.

He looked over slightly thinking about the woman who barged into his home declaring an audience with him and showing him visions of nonsense. He had been pondering her arrival and her lineage finding she spoke no lie since he did not taste it in the air. From the markings and appearance he could tell she was of royal lineage. And if she was indeed a descendent of the royal Egyptian pharaohs, then she was truly a force to be reckoned with. 'Yet what would scare her so, for her to leave her kingdom in search of this Sesshoumaru?'

His mind drifted again to the images she sent of him baring claws like some deranged mindless cur. He frowned at this and his beats grew restless from the thought. _This Sesshoumaru would never shame himself so." _

He looked about the room as they all conversed, argued, and grew hostile over the recent events attacking their lands. Demons of various colors, sizes, and ranking sat in the large room along with other Inu demons from his clan. Testosterone perfumed the air as each flexed their aura in intimidation to others. Everyone was there except for one. Sesshoumaru looked at the empty seat of the Southern Lord. He knew the demon disliked them all really and yearned for supremacy. It didn't take much to put together that the demon Lord was at fault for it all. _Hmm maybe this is is act of war?_

"It will only get worse!" Yelled a boar demon who was determined on an investigation.

"What happens with the humans is of no concern to us. Our numbers are dwindling as they rise." Stated an elderly demon as he looked on with determination around the table. "Besides, a few human disappearances won't harm their overcrowding species."

"Of course you can talk, it hasn't reached your lands yet, I wonder why that is Lord Hiro?" Accused another demon who eyed him distastefully.

A few other demons stood to argue before Sesshoumaru had enough and spoke. "Be silent." He commanded causing everyone to stare at him in shock. He looked about the table looking at the lords and ladies along with noted elderly demons with a hard rake of his gaze.

"Lord Tanako?" He addressed blandly watching as the nudging frog demon perked at the sound of his name being called.

"What did you see that caused such distress?" he asked hoping to move the conversation along.

Lord Tanako gathered himself before speaking. "Dark medium sized shadowy creatures that move along the ground in strange patterns. When attacked they vanish as if they never existed. I've noticed them move into my lands and then some just show up in random places in my city consuming others. Random demon attacks on villages both human and demon have increased as well. My soldiers have been about trying to protect the people in our lands but its proving difficult. Some of my own men have vanished too as of late."

Sesshoumaru frowned listening to the demon describe the vile beast. He thought back to what he saw in the vision the woman presented and he frowned. _Could this possibly be the same beast?_

"Our lands are being attacked except for yours and a few of the others." One Lord voiced as others nodded in agreement. He looked at a few of the Inu demons with distaste. "Pardon my lack of manners this morning but I find it odd that yours hasn't been touched."

"Watch your tongue, when addressing this Sesshoumaru." He threatened with a sharp glare as the Lord returned one of his own.

"If you have a solution to this matter than young Lord than please give us council" Lord Hiro challenged looking over at him from his side of the table.

He thought for a moment before his plan of action came to him. If they wanted a reason then he would simply provide them one to interrogate. Standing he simply walked towards the door without acknowledging them further.

Lord sputtered standing to point at the demon. "Where do you think you're going!"

Sesshoumaru once again that morning stopped in mid stride. "To give you the scapegoat you require." He responded before leaving to seek the source of his claim following the fresh scent of spring rain and moon flower.


End file.
